Conventional snowmobiles have a set of fairings at the front thereof surrounding the engine. While different snowmobiles may have different reasons for employing such fairings, some typically are improving the aerodynamics of the snowmobile, improving the aesthetics of the snowmobile, protecting the engine and surrounding components from the environment, and protecting against inadvertent contact of the engine.
Typically, these fairings comprise a hood covering (and usually defining) the upper portion of the engine compartment and a belly pan covering (and usually defining, at least in part) the bottom portion of the engine compartment. The fairings may also comprise one or more movable side panels, depending on the particular construction of the vehicle.
The prior art snowmobile 1000, a SKI-DOO™ MX-Z™ manufactured by Bombardier Recreational Products of Valcourt, Canada, shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 provides a good illustration of conventional fairings. Snowmobile 1000 has a hood 1002 and a belly pan 1004 that form collectively the fairings 1006 of the vehicle.
The hood 1002 of the snowmobile 1000 is affixed at the front portion thereof via a conventional hinge (not shown) via bolts or rivets, so that it may swing open about a lateral axis toward the front of the vehicle and permit access to the engine 1008 and other components in the engine compartment. The hood 1002 is shown in FIG. 1 in a closed position and in FIG. 2 in an open position.
Referring to FIG. 2, when the hood 1002 is being opened, to prevent it from over rotating and swinging completely forward and breaking, a wire or small cord 1010 is attached between the hood 1002 and a point on the snowmobile. Thus, in the open position, the hood 1002 is pivoted forward enough so that its center of gravity is forward of the hinge thus urging the hood to flip all the way open. The wire 1010 is long enough to let the center of gravity of the hood 1002 pass the hinge, but not long enough to allow the hood 1002 to over-rotate and break. The weight of the hood 1002 against the wire 1010 holds the hood 1002 in the open position.
While this construction is adequate to enjoy the sport of snowmobiling, there are some drawbacks with this design, particularly, in very windy conditions. In this respect, when the hood 1002 is opened in the direction of the blowing wind, the relatively large surface area of the hood 1002 catches a lot of wind. The force created in this situation can be sufficient to break the wire 1010 itself or to cause the wire to become unattached from either the hood 1002 or snowmobile body. Because it is desirable to use components in the manufacture of a snowmobile that are as light as possible (as at times the snowmobile must be moved by hand), the hood 1002 is typically made of plastic. Therefore the force required to break the wire 1010 free from the hood is (typically at its point of attachment to the hood) not that great. A broken hood is clearly undesirable.
In a different order of things, FIG. 3, which is a partial rear perspective view of the snowmobile 1, shows one prior art embodiment of how the hood 1002 is held closed (during operation of the snowmobile 1000). As shown in FIG. 3, a latch fastener 1012 may be employed. The latch fastener 1012 includes an elastic connector 1014 and a hook 1016. The elastic connector 1014 is anchored or secured to the snowmobile 1000 (typically to a metal portion thereof) using a fastener 1018. The elastic connector 1014 includes an opening 1020. The hook 1016 is provided on the hood 1002 and cooperates with the opening to maintain the hood 1002 in a closed position. Specifically, to secure the hood 1002 in the closed position the elastic connector 1014 is stretched until the opening 1020 can be passed over the hook 1016, and the elastic connector 1014 is released such that the hook 1016 is secured in place via the elastic connector 1014, preferably under a predetermined tension. In the coupled position, the hook 1016 protrudes through and out of the opening 1020 such that the hook 1016 remains exposed to the surrounding environment.
Again, while this configuration is completely adequate to enjoy the sport of snowmobiling, there are some drawbacks to this configuration. Specifically, the hook 1016 is exposed (outside of the fairings) and thus can be contacted while riding or being seated on the snowmobile 1000 such that loose clothing or other material may inadvertently become momentarily caught on the hook 1016. The hook 1016 is also in plain view and is not aesthetically pleasing.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to have a hood attachment system that ameliorates some of the drawbacks noted above with current systems.